Barbecue Panic
|number=15 |image=Barbecue panic cover.jpg |Airdate=July 10, 2003 |romanji=Baabekyuu Panikku |kanji=バーベキューパニック |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=A New Rival |next=I Found her }} Barbecue Panic is the 15th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. It's school holidays. The Harada's car breaks down on the way to activities — in front of Daisuke's house. Mio also pays Daisuke a visit and the girls cause various accidents in this weird house full of traps. After a shopping spree, Emiko and Towa return and the lively household hosts a barbecue. Summary One day, Riku Harada rides her bike through town, observing the area. For three nights in a row, Dark steals several artworks: Emperor Wesley’s Violin, the Stardust Tiara, and the Phoenix’s Armor. With and Towa struggle to wake Daisuke Niwa on the fourth day as he’s exhausted from the extra work. In the Niwa home’s vast basement, Emiko explains to Towa that the family needs to steal as much as possible during Daisuke’s summer break since he has more time to do so. Towa wonders whether Daisuke is cooperating to distract himself from something. They decide to go shopping to make a meal and cheer him up. At the Harada mansion, the twins prepare to depart for a trip to their family’s summer home, but Risa struggles to move her enormous suitcase. When it tumbles open, it reveals training equipment that Risa believes she needs to become the wife of a phantom thief. Riku is exasperated by her sister and has given up on trying to dissuade her from meeting with Dark. At the top of a tree, Mio Hio finally finds Daisuke’s house. With gives up on waiting for Daisuke to awaken and goes downstairs to search for food. Emiko has not returned with any food from her shopping trip yet, so Daiki offers the rabbit some of his kale juice. Unfortunately, the drink is not what With expects. Riku and Risa’s bickering is interrupted when their car breaks down. Their driver, their caretaker Tsubouchi, looks under the hood for the problem as there is no repair shop nearby. Kosuke Niwa tiredly retrieves the morning paper from his mailbox and watches as Riku attempts to fix the car, leading to even more chaos. Mio Hio leaps into a bush from a nearby tree and is shocked to see the twins in front of the Niwa home. Kosuke speaks with the driver while the twins continue to argue. Daisuke wanders downstairs sleepily, calling out to his mother and asking why she didn’t wake him up sooner. When he looks over, he sees that the Harada twins are actually sitting in his living room. He sprints into a nearby room, panicked and confused as to why they are there. Dark teasingly suggests they change - or that Daisuke at least change his clothes. As the boy shyly re-enters the living room, he is tackled by Mio Hio, who had immediately entered the Niwa home after ringing the doorbell. Emiko and Towa’s arms are full of groceries as the walk towards home, but a nearby sale grabs their attention. The remaining members of the Niwa family have gathered in the living room with tea for Daisuke’s classmates. Daisuke cannot help but remember Dark’s date with Risa and struggles to keep his composure. When Mio hears Daisuke’s stomach growling , she insists on cooking for him. Meanwhile, Kosuke and Daiki drink tea and surreptitiously listen to Risa explaining Mio’s plan to make Daisuke love her. Emiko and Towa continue to shop, though the former remembers that she accidentally forgot to put away “those things” before leaving. Daisuke fails to assure Mio that he doesn’t need her food, and when she tries to put her potatoes in the microwave a pie flies onto her face. It’s one of Emiko’s traps. Kosuke and Daiki cannot bear to turn around and confirm their fears. When Mio sees her crush wiping the pie from her face, she tackles him with another hug, which spurs Riku to try cooking as well. However, when she opens the refrigerator, another trap activates and she instinctively punches the stuffed doll. Towa struggles under the weight of the shopping bags as Emiko rushes home to start cooking. The Niwa kitchen is in shambles as traps in every drawer and cabinet have been activated. In spite of this, Riku successfully prepared a delicious and simple lunch for everyone. Mio hovers near Daisuke, trying to offer him more food, but he merely laments to his father that their family must seem weird to these guests. When the doorbell rings, Daisuke must chase after Mio to answer the door before she does. Their hands touch the handle at the same time and she leaps onto him, still using any opportunity to cling to the flustered boy. Finally, when they open the door, they see Tsubouchi. He explains to the whole group that the engine is running, but he wants to bring the car to a repair shop just in case. Daisuke swallows his reluctance to invite the girls back into his home and reassures the worried twins that they are welcome inside. When Mio announces that she wants to see his bedroom, Daisuke sprints upstairs to hide the painting of Risa under his covers. Daiki shows the three girls to his room and they explore, with Riku politely accepting his invitation to sit on his couch and Mio attempting to grab the suspicious item on his bed. However, they are interrupted by Riku’s shout outside that she can see her home from Daisuke’s balcony. The girls admire the view while the boy sadly confirms that he did indeed know about it. Riku’s mood dampens a bit upon seeing him. Downstairs, Kosuke reads a newspaper and stands up in shock as Emiko and Towa return from their shopping trip with bags of food. The three guests greet the women, and Mio rushes forward to request permission to date Emiko’s son. Emiko just invites them all to a barbecue in their backyard. As the sun sets, Kosuke grills the meat and vegetables while everyone enjoys the food. Mio wants to spend more time with Daisuke but must leave to answer a call on her cellphone. When he and Riku are left alone, he thanks her for helping him earlier in his bedroom. She blushes and explains that she simply doesn’t like pushiness. Around the corner of the house, Mio Hio’s responses on her phone are short and serious. Riku and Emiko prepare a large cake inside while Daisuke continues to eat. Daiki, Towa, and Kosuke eventually surround him, asking which girl he likes or saying whom they prefer. Daisuke almost declares his feelings but stops short. They wish him luck regardless. As Emiko and Riku carry the finished cake outside, Mio cheerfully bids everyone goodbye, giving special attention to Daisuke. The others eat their cake happily. Daisuke watches them with a smile until he remembers Dark and Risa’s kiss. Riku silently notices his sudden change in mood again. Trivia * Kosuke and Daisuke have similar mannerisms, such as scratching their bellies when tired. Quotes * “What’s good should be done promptly.” - Emiko Niwa * “Hio-san’s going for the “winning a man’s heart through his stomach” strategy, isn’t she?” - Risa Harada to Riku * “Well, if you look at it that way, our family is weird no matter who is cooking.” - Kosuke Niwa to Daisuke * “I didn’t really do it to help you. I don’t like people trying to push their way into someone else’s space when that person doesn’t want it.” - Riku Harada to Daisuke * “So tell it to me straight, which girl is the one you really like?… I think that short-haired girl is good.” - Daiki Niwa to Daisuke * “No matter what, I think Emiko-san is the greatest.” - Kosuke Niwa Category:Episodes